


ensemble avec toi

by Forbidden_Dreamscape



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/M, First Date, Ouma not Oma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-19 15:44:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17004498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forbidden_Dreamscape/pseuds/Forbidden_Dreamscape
Summary: Kokichi releases Himiko and peers out of the window with a frown, “I thought it wasn’t supposed to rain today. We can’t go out when it’s raining this heavily.”“W-we don’t have to spend our first date outside. It doesn’t even have to be extravagant, our date would be just fine if we stayed here.” Himiko pointed out, though her voice was still a bit shaky from laughing. “We have food and have ways of entertaining ourselves here.”“Well then I have an idea on what we can do first.”Himiko looks curiously at him.Day 6 of Oumeno Week 2018





	ensemble avec toi

“Aww and you almost had it too.”

Kokichi laughs in amusement as Riku, Himiko’s tiger cub, lunges at the feather he was waving in front of him. But before the cub could pounce on it, Kokichi yanks it out of reach.

Currently he was situated on the floor at Himiko’s house. It has been almost a month since they confessed their feelings for one another, and today was their first official date.

“Kokichi,” Himiko’s voice calls from behind, making Kokichi turn towards her. 

The magician was leaning against the doorframe which led to the kitchen, she wore an apron and held a spoon in her hand.

“I hope you don’t think that I’ll be the one preparing _our_ lunch for today _alone_.” she scolds, narrowing her eyes playfully. 

Kokichi rolls up off the floor with Riku, grinning towards Himiko. “Well… I was. But I might as well help since you’re a pretty terrible cook, if I help I can at least make our lunch edible.”

“Oh. So I’m a terrible cook now, am I? Well I guess I don’t have to go out of my way to make you lunch anymore.” Himiko says uncaringly turning on her heel, only to feel a weight against her ankles.

“That was a lie Himi!”

“Nnn… I dunno, you _are_ a liar. How can I tell what’s the truth?”

“I _am_ telling the truth. You can’t just go and stop feeding me Himi. That’s boyfriend abuse.”

Himiko tries to hold back a snicker, but fails miserably. Making Kokichi laugh. 

“Come on Kichi we can’t fool around here all day. We need to leave soon if we want to have time for our date today.”

Kokichi gives he a mock salute as he stands, “Aye, aye…”

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“Kokichi can you pass me the eggs?” 

Himiko was in the middle of mixing up brownie batter. She and Kokichi had finished making everything else, but all that was left to do was to wait for the brownies to bake.

“Kichi, eggs please.” Himiko asks once more, her arm was beginning to feel tired from her constant stirring. 

Receiving no response again, she decides to cease her stirring and turn to face him; paling as she did so.

Kokichi was cheerily juggling several eggs. “You needed eggs, here catch!”

With a quick flick of his wrist, Kokichi sent an egg flying towards Himiko. The redhead was unprepared and ended up having the egg hit her on the arm, which broke on contact. 

“Careful Himiko the eggs are meant for the brownies. As sweet as you are, you aren’t the brownies.” Kokichi said teasingly as he stopped juggling the eggs and catching each with ease. 

“Just put the eggs in into the batter.” Himiko grumbles with a pout, cleaning off the remains of the egg on her.

“Aww,” Kokichi adds the eggs into the bowl and begins to mix it in to the batter. “Himiko are you mad at me?” he asks, looking towards her with sad eyes.

Himiko loses the stern look she had moments prior, it was that damn look that Kokichi would give her to avoid getting in trouble. He used it a countless amount of times against her, to the point where she _should_ be used to it. 

But before she could respond Kokichi continues, “Because it was just a _yolk_.”

Any sympathetic feelings Himiko had felt had immediately vanished, she attempts to refrain from laughing at his pun. She refuses to give him the satisfaction of knowing that he made her laugh. 

“J-just put the batter into the pan and into the oven.” she instructs, unable to keep a straight face. 

Kokichi slides the pan into the oven and faces Himiko with a grin, “You know I’m funny stop trying not to laugh.”

“You’re not f-funny.” she stammers, forcing herself to hold a serious expression. 

“I’m not?”

“Not at all.”

“Not even in the slightest?” Kokichi queries with a hum, slipping behind Himiko to restrain her. 

Himiko tenses in his hold. “W-wait Kichi-” her pleading is stopped abruptly by a squeal as Kokichi poked his fingers against her sides.

Himiko’s laughter and cries for Kokichi to stop as he assaulted her with an onslaught of pokes filled the kitchen until a loud clap of thunder was heard from outside. 

Kokichi releases Himiko and peers out of the window with a frown, “I thought it wasn’t supposed to rain today. We can’t go out when it’s raining this heavily.”

“W-we don’t have to spend our first date outside. It doesn’t even have to be extravagant, our date would be just fine if we stayed here.” Himiko pointed out, though her voice was still a bit shaky from laughing. “We have food and have ways of entertaining ourselves here.”

“Well then I have an idea on what we can do first.” 

Himiko looks curiously at him.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“Kokichi!” Himiko hisses, shooting Kokichi a heated glare.

“Don’t look at me like that, to win the game I have to use strategy.”

“Slowing down as soon as someone uses the blue shell and then _crashing_ into me isn’t a strategy.”

Kokichi and Himiko were now in the living room, with the couple playing on their individual Nintendo switches while they waited for their brownies to finish baking. Kokichi was sitting up while Himiko was sprawled out on her back across Kokichi’s lap. 

Currently they were in the middle of playing Mario Kart. Kokichi had the lead, with Himiko trailing behind in second place, but he had purposely slowed down so that Himiko was hit by the effects of the blue shell too. 

“It is a valid strategy, you’re just mad because I won _again_.” Kokichi winks at Himiko with a smirk as he finished in first once again.

Himiko lowers her Nintendo switch from her face, glowering at him. “I hate you.” she huffs.

“You don’t mean that… do you Himi?” He asks, feigning a look of sadness.

No. 

Not again.

She was _definitely_ not falling for that look again-

A light blush spreads across Himiko’s cheeks as she brought her switch back over her face in order to block out Kokichi’s. “Stop…” she murmurs, whispering something under her breath inaudibly.

“Wait what was that? I thought I heard something else.”

“I said nothing-”

Kokichi pulls away her switch and sits it on the couch beside him. He smiles down mischievously at Himiko. “We’re not starting the next race until you tell me.”

Seeing as how the magician had no intent of repeating what she said, Kokichi decides to take matters into his own hands by peppering her with kisses. 

An airy laugh escaped from Himiko’s lips as she flailed about uselessly under Kokichi’s hold. She weakly batted at him in an effort to get him off -- though she really didn’t mind being in this position.

“O-o-okay! St-stop!” 

“Not.” a kiss to her cheek. “Until.” another one her forehead. “You tell me.” he finishes off with a peck to her lips.

Himiko’s face was flushed a light pink and her chest rose and fell quickly. “I said stop being cute.”

Kokichi snickers, “Neeheehee, see was that so hard to say?” 

“You tire me out…” 

A beep from the kitchen pulled the two out of their intimate moment.

“Well now that the brownies are done we can eat, can’t have you tiring out this soon.”

Himiko rolls off Kokichi’s lap, “If you keep messing with me like this I’ll be too drained to do anything else with you today.”

Kokichi could only grin at her statement.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“Open wide~”

Himiko blushes as Kokichi holds up a piece of sushi in front of her. Right now he was attempting to feed her. While she protested against the idea in the beginning, Kokichi had whined about how couples feed each other all the time along with saying, “You said you were a bit tired, so I should feed you like a good boyfriend.”

Obliging with his command she opened her mouth slightly, leaning in to eat the sushi. But as soon as she could get it in her mouth, Kokichi pulls it away. 

“Kichi…”

“Whoops my arm slipped.”

Kokichi smiles innocently as he angles the sushi towards her mouth once more.

Himiko leans in again, and right as she was about to eat it, Kokichi moves it and has it pressing against her cheek.

“Kokichi!”

“Your face hit the sushi, this is on you this time!”

Again Kokichi positions the sushi towards her mouth, and as Himiko leaned in she grabbed ahold of his wrist to keep him from moving as she finally got to eat it.

Kokichi snickers as he watches Himiko eat with an unamused glower. 

“What’s with that look? I was trying to feed you.”

“You even make something as simple as eating difficult,” she wipes off any sushi residue from her cheek with a napkin. “Can’t you stop playing around for once?”

“Aww but you look so cute when you’re angry Himi.”

“One of these days Kokichi I’ll get back at you when you least expect it.”

“And just what will do?”

Kokichi takes his eyes off for her for a moment to pick up a piece of his chicken cutlet only to feel something soft hit his face.

“Ah I missed...”

The brownie falls onto his plate and he looks towards Himiko who was looking away in the other direction innocently. 

“Is this a challenge Himiko?” 

“Eh? I was trying to get you to catch the brownie in your mouth, but I missed.” She gives him small smile. “My bad.”

Kokichi gasps dramatically, laying a hand on his chest. “I was being a good boyfriend by feeding you and you decide to pelt me brownies.” 

“Don’t go trying to play the victim role, you were purposely messing up when you were feeding me.”

“Whaa- me purposely messing with you? No _never_.”

Himiko runs a hand through her hair in exasperation, “You’re lucky that I love you.”

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Another rumble of thunder roared outside with the rain coming down heavier. Himiko steps away from the window with a sigh, she was unsure of what to do now. She had said that there were ways of having fun indoors, but at the moment she had no ideas on what to do.

Kokichi suddenly perks up.

“A personal performance!” Kokichi exclaims while looking towards Himiko with sparkling eyes. 

“Nyeh? R-right now?”

“What can’t you do it? I thought you were the ultimate magician,” he asks tauntingly. He shrugs his shoulders, “Huh I guess you aren’t always prepared.”

Himiko puffs her cheeks out in annoyance. “I-I can so! A good magician is always prepared. After all this is my _house_ so I do in fact have some stuff to work with here.” 

Truthfully most of Himiko’s stuff were back at the school, she had only had very few items for her to perform with. So at most she’d be able to humor Kokichi with a few card tricks.

She quickly exits the room and returns with an unopened deck of cards, a bucket, fire extinguisher and matches shortly after. 

Kokichi raises a brow, “Just simple card tricks, featuring fire?”

Himiko flicks her finger against Kokichi’s forehead, “Not just any simple card tricks. Don’t forget who your girlfriend is…” she opens up the deck of cards and lays out the cards nicely on the table with precision. “I _am_ Himiko Yumeno the ultimate magician.”

She pulls out a red marker from her pocket and tosses it to Kokichi while taking a few steps back and turning her back on him. “Choose any card of your choosing, just _one_. And then I need you to mark it with any number you’d like ranging from one to one thousand.”

Kokichi hums as his scribbles down a random number, “Just where are you getting at Himi? But alright what do I do now? I finished.”

“I’ll need you to put every card back into the box, that includes the one you wrote on.” she instructs with her back still turnt to him.

Upon receiving an okay from Kokichi she turns back around and sits down across from him. She drops the pack of cards into the bucket and lights a match. 

She allows the burning match to fall on the card deck, which was engulfed in flames in seconds. She lets it burn for a half minute before dousing the fire with the extinguisher. 

“Now what?” Kokichi asks, completely confused by her actions. 

Himiko grins as she flips the bucket over and rests a hand on it. “The card you chose, was it a spade of eights?”

“How’d you know?!”

“And was the number you wrote two hundred and ninety-one?” Himiko looks to him for confirmation, smirking when she saw his baffled expression.

She removes the bucket and what was left under it was a pile of ashes and fire extinguisher foam. Brushing her hand through it she pulls out the same exact card she described which appeared to not be damaged at all. 

“What sorcery is this Himiko?” Kokichi utters with wide eyes.

“It’s magic~” she quips with a cheeky grin. “Don’t ever doubt my skills again.”

Kokichi grabs Himiko by the shoulders, smiling broadly at her. “You’re amazing Himi! You have to teach me that one day. Or actually right now!” 

Himiko laughs proudly, happy with the praise she was receiving.

“Huh I guess I can teach you… but you’re gonna have to pay attention closely, okay?”

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Upon returning home, Mrs. Yumeno finds her daughter and Kokichi curled up on the couch together.

Himiko’s face was nestled in Kokichi’s neck while he had his arms wrapped around her gently.

The older woman lets out a quiet chuckle, finding the scene she walked into cute. She pulls her phone out of her bag and snaps a picture of them, this would be fun to show to them once they’d wake up.

**Author's Note:**

> Oumeno Week 2018 Day 6 (Admiration/ **First Date** )
> 
> \---
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
